


Just Like a Warm Hug

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddling Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gentle Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles is sick and all he wants is to wear one of Derek’s sweaters.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 17
Kudos: 485





	Just Like a Warm Hug

Derek slowly pushed open the bedroom door, peering into the room.

The large bed was pushed up against the wall, decorated by a soft foam bed head covered in a dusty blue fabric and embellished with buttons – one that Derek had picked out after Stiles kept hitting his head on the wall. Two small oak tables that Derek had made himself sat either side of the bed, a box of tissues sitting on one of them.

Derek couldn’t help but smile fondly as he looked down at the small figure that lay beneath the mountain of blankets.

He stepped into the room, crossing over to the side of the bed and sitting down on the edge of the mattress.

Stiles had been laid up in bed sick for the past few days and Derek had been doing his best to take care of him.

Stiles was awake, laying in bed with the blankets pulled up to his face. His dark eyes were heavy and unfocused as he stared into oblivion. His nose was red and sniffily and his cheeks were flushed. His tousled chestnut brown hair was a mess.

He looked up at Derek and tried to smile.

Derek smiled back, gently reaching out and brushing aside a strand of hair that clung to Stiles’ forehead.

“How are you feeling?” he asked softly.

“Cold,” Stiles whimpered.

“Do you want me to go and get you a sweater?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded weakly.

“Okay.” Derek leant forward and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

He rose to his feet and left the room, making his way into the laundry. He opened the dryer, prying out a sweater that was drying. He felt the fabric to make sure it was dry, the warmth still clinging to the woven wool.

He brought it back to Stiles, helping the young man sit up.

He chuckled quietly as he watched Stiles struggle to put the sweater on.

“Here,” Derek said softly, taking the sweater from Stiles’ shaky hands and helping him slid his arms into the sleeves and pull the sweater over his head.

Stiles let out a weak smile.

He tugged at the collar pulling it up over his face and drawing in a deep breath.

It smelt of fake lemon, detergent, and fabric softener.

Stiles pulled a sour face, pouting.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked.

“It doesn’t smell right,” Stiles muttered quietly.

Derek’s brow furrowed as he frowned in confusion. “It’s clean.”

Stiles stared down at the blankets, still pouting but too embarrassed to look up at Derek.

He mumbled something that Derek didn’t hear.

“What?” Derek asked, craning his head as he tried to look Stiles in the eye.

“It doesn’t smell like you,” Stiles repeated, just loud enough that Derek could hear.

A sweet smile turned up the corners of Derek’s lips. He grabbed the collar of his sweater and pulled it over his head.

He helped Stiles take the clean sweater off and put Derek’s on.

Stiles pulled the collar up over his face, burying his face in the soft fabric as he inhaled deeply, taking in the scent. It smelt of pine trees, leather, and vanilla, of tea leaves and freshly baked bread.

The smell flooded his senses, filling him with relief and comfort as he smiled.

The warmth of Derek’s body clung to the sweater, comforting him and embracing him like a warm hug.

“Better?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded.

He lay back down, curling up in a ball. He held the fabric tight, holding it up over his face as his heavy eyes drifted shut again.

Derek let out a quiet, breathless chuckle, pulling on the clean sweater before laying pile the blankets back over Stiles. He gently pulled them up to his shoulders.

He stayed there for a while, watching Stiles, listening as his breathing evened out and he settled into a calm sleep.

Derek let out a soft sigh. He climbed over Stiles, careful not to wake him, and lay down on the bed beside him. He settled down among the sheets.

Stiles shuffled about beneath the blankets, instinctively rolling toward Derek’s warmth and curling up against his side.

A soft smile turned up the corners of Derek’s lips.

He craned his neck and pressed a tender kiss to the crown of Stiles’ head, wrapping his arms around the young man’s slender form and holding him close.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
